minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Armen "The Puppet"
This article is about the character in ''The Haunted. For the voice actor, see Xikroniczz.'' Armen sometimes referred to as Armenbrine was a protagonist-turned-antagonist in The Haunted universe. Armen originally lived in a house, known as The House of Herobrine, with his brother Collin and his parents, who remain nameless. After the tragic death of his parents, his memory cleared and he ended up living with Drake. After he sacrificed his life by jumping in the lava with Herobrine, both merged together and became The Haunted's main antagonist Armenbrine. In The Magic Library, Armen was killed when Drake destroyed one of the the three sacred diamonds , Armen's life force was destroyed as well, his physical form turning into a nightmare, and Drake confirming that he was dead. However, between the events of the two seasons, Armen finds himself with his "Wrath," who sends him into the real world as a ghost to send Drake a message in the episode The Gateway, asking for help. Drake then goes to possibly save Armen. Early Life Armen was in search for a cheap house, when he came across The House of Herobrine. Armen decided to buy the house for his family and himself. After getting comfortable, a mysterious personality change started to occur in his brother Collin. Collin would occasionally lash out on him, without having control. He never talks about either, possibly because he had problems with his parents but also possibly because of severe memory loss. After Collin murdered his mother and father, he also possibly attempted to kill Armen, but under unknown circumstances the Puppet escaped. Being a dear friend to Drake after this incident, he was also haunted by Herobrine, who was what Collin had become. Armen (as it seems at this present moment) is either Drake's brother or a childhood friend, though how they became friends is unknown if that is the case. It is possible that they met in Ruby Shire, as in the first episode of The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, they are seen walking through something like a memory (possibly from a coma of sorts from the previous season). At some point they decided to live together in the House of Herobrine, also believed to have previously been Armen's house, as seen in The Haunted: Armen's Prelude. Armen has been referenced dying three times in the duration of the Haunting and Haunted series. The first time was in the Haunting 2: Second Life, when Drake decided for Armen to be killed by Herobrine and for himself to live an eternal punishment. It is unknown how he escaped dying at this time, however he appeared with Drake at Ruby Shire afterwards. The second time was in the Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, when he sacrificed himself by jumping into the lava with Herobrine. He survived this because Herobrine merged with him to create Armenbrine. The third and final time was in the Haunted: Armen's Prelude, when Armen was reading the book entitled "I'm Sorry". It said "look behind you", and Armen kept crying out "No", before the screen was taken over with Herobrine's face. It is unknown how he escaped Herobrine/Collin alive at this time. The Haunting: He was haunted by Herobrine along with his childhood friend Drake. (The reason he has such light hair during this time is currently unknown. However in the undisclosed time between The Haunting 2 and the Haunting 3 his hair could have changed color, possibly because of what he suffered at the hands of Herobrine) This began when they bought the House of Herobrine to live in, and they successfully survived three nights before they both plunged into the void. The Haunting 2: Second Life: A month before Drake appeared in the Jungle Cabin, Armen fell out of the sky and was cared for by the Old Man, who is also believed to be Grayson. He was reunited with Drake and together they went in search of the three Sacred Diamonds inside three temples in the Three Biomes. They successfully got all the Diamonds and took them to another temple in the middle of the biomes. Underneath this temple, they discovered a mineshaft which led to Herobrine's lair and a Nether Portal, which they had to enter. There they fought and defeated Herobrine and went back through the Portal only to discover that they had failed to kill him. Afterwards, Drake was taken to Herobrine's castle, where Armen was tied up in cobwebs, where Herobrine game him a choice: either he dies and Armen has eternal suffering, or Armen dies and he has eternal suffering. Drake chose eternal punishment, it is unknow exactly who he ment would recieve it since he never said anything more after that. The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine: After an undisclosed amount of time after making Drake's desision, Drake and Armen appeared in the abandoned town of Rubyshire, to which both of them reference having memories there. During their final confrontation with Herobrine demonstrated his bravery via sacrifice to protect his friends. However, he did survive through his merging with Herobrine, and resurrected as a new, more terrifying ghost by the name of Armenbrine. The Haunted: After Armenbrine was resurrected in Iron Myre, he left a trail of destruction and bloodshed in the four year gap before Drake and Grayson met up again. He and Drake had an encounter two years in, where Drake stripped part of Herobrine away from Armen and attached it to himself, allowing Armen to have some bits of free will, allowing him to regain control of his body when he thinks about Drake and Grayson. Inside Armenbrine, Armen lives in a world of Netherrack and fire, as shown in the Haunted: Armen's Reveal. He can also see out of Armenbrine's blue eye. Armen has given Drake a vision, without him being controlled by Herobrine in Episode 5 (Memories). When Drake and Grayson met up, his efforts to destroy them and the Badlands continued, including the destruction of the Red Keep, which presumably allowed him entry into the Empire. He haunted the Red Keep after it's destruction, allowing Drake to see him and get headaches. However, Armen regained control of his body for a brief second in the underground railway beneath the Red Keep, when he whispered "Drake" and Drake fell into the whirlpool. He was also able to give Drake a warning in the form of a haunted dream as he tried to escape the water. Sadly, when drake weakened Herobrine by destroying a sacred diamond, he felt Armen's life force slip away. The Haunted: Shadow of Herobrine When Drake returns to his home, he feels a strange, but familiar presence. The presence of Armen. Then Armen's spirit calls out for help. Personality Despite his troubled past, Armen has managed to remain very goofy, optimistic and brave. He was always a brave friend, protecting others at the cost of himself. Armen is able to make some type of joke, despite the situation he is in and is the most comedic out of the three. Armen makes many rash decisions but back's away from a situation if he need's to face his fears. However he does face his fears when it comes to protecting his friends and ensuring their safety. Armen is the most loyal of the three, but is ranked second next to Grayson in terms of fighting and he isn't a great idealistic and thinker compared to Drake. He is ranked top in terms of goofiness (proof of him taunting Herobrine even though he could kill them in The Haunting).He was definitely the most loyal of the three as he sacrificed himself for Grayson and Drake. Condition The Haunting: Minecraft Movie Deceased (fell into the void) The Haunting: Second Life Alive The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Alive (merged with Herobrine) The Haunted Deceased (turned into Nightmare) The Haunted: Shadow of Herobrine Alive (spirit) Abilities (as Armenbrine) Projectiles Armenbrine can send various projectiles, like arrows, skeletons, zombies, mobs, fireballs, and more at will, commonly used when attacking his enemies or destroyping a village. Fire Blast With his hands, Armenbrine can send powerful fireballs or fire blasts towards his enemies, causing a lot of damage, and possibly even killing someone. It is usually seen when attacking his enemies or destroying a common village. Teleportation Like Drake, Armenbrine possesses the ability to teleport anywhere around the badlands and beyond, and can be seen teleporting in a spell circle, similar to Drake's spell circles. Shapeshifting Armenbrine has the ability to shapeshift into various animals, monsters, or even humans as seen in the "White Eyes" sneak peek of the Haunted. It is not a very common ability seen in the main series, but is definitely possible. Appearance |-|The Haunting 1 & 2= In the first two Haunting movies, Armen wore all blue, with even a blue hat. He had a black bandolier, which he kept in the Haunting 3 as well. In these movies, there was also an iron sword strapped to the bandolier on his back. He had blond hair, and blue eyes. |-|The Haunting 3= In the Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, Armen wore a grey-white shirt, with brown gloves and brown, long pants. He had black hair in this movie, unlike the two previous. His eyes had also become a lighter blue color. |-|The Haunted= As Armenbrine, he looks the same as he did in the Haunting 3, however covered in burns, as well as a white eye. However, there are some exceptions, such as in the Haunted:Origins, where he looked the same as he did in the Haunting 3. Relationships Main Article: Armen's Relationships Episode Appearances |-|Season 1= |-|The Haunting= Trivia * Category:Creatures and Characters Category:The Haunting Category:The Haunting 2: Second Life Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:The Haunted Category:Minecraft The Haunted Wiki: Characters Category:Main Characters (The Haunting) Category:Main Characters (The Haunted)